


the chase ; wayhaught au

by damnearp



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, NoCurse, enemiestolovers, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnearp/pseuds/damnearp
Summary: Waverly, history major by day, crime-fighting vigilante at night. Nicole, fresh out of the academy, still learning the ropes. When these two meet, it turns into an epic game of cat and mouse but not realizing their intentions, could they be falling in love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to be doing two fanfics at once, so stick with me lol. Enjoy!

Nicole settled back into the warm seat of her patrol car. Watching as the cars before her drive pass, she took a sip of her coffee and grabbed the newspaper which was on her passenger seat.

She read the newspaper silently and made sure to check for speeding cars. She followed the words on the paper until she came across a certain article that caught her attention.

_"City Vigilante Strikes Again!"_

She read the article slowly, remembering every word. The vigilante, otherwise known as the Peacemaker, had been doing the jobs of a dozen police officers, and Nicole hated it. It's one thing to help out the police, but not take over their jobs completely.

Nicole looked up from her newspaper and saw a vehicle with a broken brake light pass. She quickly tossed the newspaper in the other seat and turned on her lights. Once she was on the road, she pulled behind the car who had obviously noticed that they were being tailed.

Nicole stepped out, ticket booklet in hand and made her way to the red Jeep. By the time she reached the drivers side, the window was already down.

Nicole adjusted her hat and took a long look at the woman before speaking, "Do you know why I pulled you over today, Miss?"

"If I was speeding, I'm sorry, I'm in a rush. I can't be late to another lecture." the woman sighed as she tapped the steering wheel

Nicole smiled, "You weren't speeding, but your left brake light is out. And since you're obviously no threat, I'll just give you a warning."

the woman laughed, "Thank you!"

"But if you want, I can fix it, free of charge?" Nicole showed her dimples

"That would be lovely!" the woman smiled

Nicole quickly scribbled her number on the back of a ticket and gave it to the woman, "Just call or text whenever."

"Okay, I will! Thank you again!"

"No problem, now hurry before you're late!" Nicole and the woman both laughed before they waved goodbye to each other

Nicole walked back to her patrol car with a smile plastered on her face. One of the things Nicole learned from this job would be that she could pull over cute girls.

Nicole drove back to the station at ease, even taking the long way back because she didn't want to start work right away.

Nicole laid back into her desk chair and reviewed files over the Peacemaker. She decided that she was going to take up the case, every other officer either said that they were too busy to take up another case or they weren't trying to get killed. Even her partner, Dolls, denied her offer to work on it with her. She knew the risk, but she was determined to catch them.

Hours of rifling through desk drawers and file cabinets, she had a whole four files to figure out a lead. This was going to be a long night.

———

Meanwhile Waverly, who had just been pulled over, was on her way to her lecture. Which she was a half and hour late to. She tried her best to balance her daytime activities to her nighttime activities but it's been extra hard lately, specially with Wynonna asking where she is every second of the day.

By the time Waverly made it to campus, her lecture was over and her professor was leaving. She sighed and rested her head against the steering wheel.

A knock at her window startled her, "Waverly!"

Waverly rolled her window down, "Hi, Jeremy."

"Here's today's notes, already copied and printed." Jeremy handed her the stack of papers

She nodded as a thanks, "Are we still on for tonight?" he asked

"Yeah, our regular time." she said as she turned her key in the ignition

"Okay, see you then." he said as Waverly waved goodbye

Waverly drove slowly to her apartment building. Admiring the scenery of city, before the darkness consumed it. She parked her car and walked into the lobby of the apartment building. She greeted the doorman with a pleasant wave. She rode the elevator up, by herself.

Once inside her apartment, she locked the door behind her. Jeremy would be there in an hour, so she had an hour to figure out her plan for the night. She pulled out her computer and searched the dark web for any drug exchanges, robberies, or even kidnappings.

She picked a few that she could handle and wrote them down. She heard a quiet knock on her door and opened it. In scrolled, Jeremy, carrying a box and a bag of Chinese food.

"What's that?" Waverly asked while shutting the door behind him

"Oh this? Chinese food." He answered with a chuckle

"Don't play stupid." She gave him a look

"Okay, fine, it was supposed to be a surprise for later, but—," Jeremy held out the box

Waverly gave him a skeptical look before opening the bland box. In was a new suit, along with a mask.

Before Waverly could thank him, he spoke, "Don't thank me, that other suit is on it's last legs, and I just figured you'd look better in a black suit rather than a dark green one." He shrugged

"Thank you." Waverly said, completely disregarding what Jeremy said about thanking him

"What did I just say—." He said and Waverly laughed

They both sat at the table and ate the food, Jeremy brought, quietly discussing what the night was going to consist of.

Once they were done and Waverly was suited up, Jeremy put the microphone in his ear and tossed Waverly's hers.

"You ready?" Jeremy asked as Waverly pulled her hood up

"When am I not?"

———

Nicole was packing up her things when she was told she had to stay after and sort the files. One of the benefits of being the newest on the force.

She knew she was going to be there for a while, judging by the huge stacks of papers, so she went ahead and ordered Chinese food.

Half and hour later, not even half of the files sorted yet, her food arrived. She paid for her food went back and decided to review the files on the Peacemaker instead.

As she ate, she read the details of every case, the vigilante never seemed to leave a trace of them self, they planned every move and punch, it amazed Nicole how much thought must go into this very illegal action.

She re-read every small detail making sure she didn't miss anything important, that was when she stumbled across this small fragment that any officer would simply think as a dead end but Nicole did not.

She quickly looked up the evidence locker inventory and noticed the item they collected at the crime scene was gone. No one can get into the evidence locker without a keycard. Which made Nicole think, the vigilante doesn't have a key card.

Someone in the precinct was aiding the vigilante.

Before she could put too much thought into it, her radio went off.

"Patrol fifty-two, I have a call of a disturbance, near the pier. Need assistance. Copy." a staticky voice spoke

Nicole quickly grabbed her radio and responded, "On my way, Over."

Nicole was going to catch the vigilante.

She sped down to the pier, and got out to see the officer unconscious, handcuffed to his own door handle.

She looked around and saw a figure turn the corner. She quickly jumped back into her patrol car and sped down the road. Her hands fumbling with the radio, calling for back-up as she turned the corner, following the hooded figure.

———

Waverly had already stopped a drug deal and an attempted robbery. She was tired, but she wanted to do one more before calling it a night. As she jumped rooftop to rooftop, it was the only time she felt actually free. The weight of her parents deaths were holding her back for the longest time, and the same effect on Wynonna, but instead of falling into the alcohol, Waverly decided to direct her anger towards something else, something that would help. Even if what she was doing was technically illegal, she felt it was necessary.

"So where am I headed?" She asked Jeremy through the microphone in her ear

"Well there's a drug deal getting ready to go down, five minutes from your position." He said calmly, as he typed away at his computer

Waverly quickly jumped and slid down an fire escape. Not realizing where she was going, she walked right by a patrol car.

"Waves, behind you!" Jeremy said but it was too late, Waverly already heard the click of the gun.

"Hands where I can see them." the man called out

Waverly slowly put her hands above her head, quickly swiping a small knife from her pocket, and hiding behind her head as she faced the officer.

"I really don't want to hurt you," she said slyly

"I think it's the other way around, Miss." he said firmly

Waverly took a breath and quickly threw the knife at the gun, which caused it to fly out of the officer's hands. In return she caught it and pointed at him.

She smirked, hearing Jeremy's ooh's and ah's.

"Hands on your head," She mimicked

He put his hands on his head, whole body trembling with fear.

"Now take out your handcuffs and handcuff yourself to your car door." Waverly ordered

He did so and once she made sure he was actually secured to the door, she unloaded the bullet from the chamber, watching it drop to the ground. Then followed the clip, she later tossed the gun in front of the car.

"You're not going to shoot me?" He asked

"Not my style." Waverly said as she walked down the road

She jumped when she heard the brakes screech of another car, she turned around and saw the officer who had pulled her over earlier on in the day. She quickly began running, taking a quick shortcut down an alleyway, jumping on a fire escape, when she realized it was a dead end.

She looked behind her to see the car, in the entrance of the alley. She trying to budge the ladder but it was too rusty.

Waverly let go of the bar and stood in front of the car. The officer stepped out, gun in hand.

"Nice trick you did with my friend back there but it won't work on me." Nicole said with a smirk

"You're no fun." Waverly pouted

Nicole took a few steps forward, while Waverly held her position with her hand on her hip.

Fake yawning, Waverly spoke, "Are you going to arrest me, officer?"

Nicole shook her head with a smile, "No, your going to arrest yourself."

"Fair enough, toss them." Waverly holding out hands to catch

Nicole grabbed them from her utility belt and threw them over to Waverly. In which she caught and slid them on her wrists. Showing Nicole as she did it. Nicole was surprised how easy it was catching them. She thought they'd put up a fight.

Waverly then walked to the patrol car and helped herself into the backseat, Nicole shut the door behind her and jumped in the drivers seat.

She started the car and drove to the precinct, as she drove, her passenger seemed oddly quiet. Just as she thought this she heard a scream, nearly making her deaf.

"I just saw someone with a gun!" Waverly screamed as she pointed to the alley they had just passed

Nicole pulled over and told Waverly she'd be close if she ever tried to pull something. Nicole got out and locked the doors, walking towards the alley and discovering that all that Waverly saw was a man asking for change.

When Nicole got back she told Waverly what she had saw and started the car back up again. As she reached for her seatbelt she felt the coldness of the handcuffs wrap around her wrist and click.

She tried pulling away but she was connected to the bars behind her.

"It's crazy what a little knife and a lighter can do." Waverly chuckled as she slipped her hand by Nicole's waist, grabbing the keys.

"I thought I patted you down?" Nicole asked

"I always have a spare." Waverly winked through the mask, which Nicole has so carelessly forgot to take off

"But—," Nicole started but Waverly was already out of the car

Waverly smiled that oh so devilish smile, "See you around, Red."

As Waverly pulled her hood back up, she tossed the keys on-top of the cruiser, leaving Nicole confused and handcuffed.

"Did she just call me, Red?"

———

"That was crazy, Waves!" Jeremy immediately as Waverly jumped through the window

"Why, thank you." Waverly bowed

"And the whole thing with the handcuffs, genius!" He continued

"All thanks to you, putting those extra pockets in the suits. Very clever." She said as she grabbed a water out of the fridge

He nodded, "Well I should go, good job tonight."

Waverly mumbled a thanks and walked him out. Once he was gone she stripped off the suit and put it in the safe behind the picture frame she bought just for that purpose.

She laid the redhead's wallet on the table, courtesy of her pickpocketing skills. She sat down at the table and opened it.

Pulling out her drivers license, Nicole Haught, twenty four years old, and an organ donor. Of course.

She carefully slid the cards back in the leather wallet and set it aside. It was time for Waverly to do a little research on her new friend.

———

Nicole eventually called for assistance with her free hand and they came, helped her out of the handcuffs and had her answer a few questions of the so called attempt to arrest.

Nicole was bummed, she was warned not to do it again without her partner present. It was "too dangerous" for a rookie, they said. She sulked back to the precinct grabbed her files and went home.

When she arrived, she threw her bag on the table, and kicked off her boots. Sending them flying in either direction. Too tired to stand any longer, she flopped on the couch, face landing in a pillow.

"She seriously called me, Red." She mumbled as she felt asleep


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Tuesday morning and Waverly was debating on skipping her lecture or calling her good friend, Nicole Haught for the brake light she promised.

She wanted more information on the officer who was trying to capture her alter ego. So she finally decided to call Jeremy and tell him she wouldn't be showing up today.

As she typed the number written on the backside of a ticket sheet in her phone, her hands grew sweaty. She didn't know why but she felt nervous to call her. She pressed call before she could back out.

She held the phone up to her ear and listened to it ring, "Hello?" A voice asked

"Hi, this is Waverly, the girl with the broken brake light." She spoke steadily

"Ohh, hi! My names Nicole." She laughed

"Well it's nice I don't have to call you, Officer anymore." Waverly smiled

"Yeah, so I'm guessing you want your brake light fixed?"

"I wouldn't want a ticket now would I?" Waverly teased through the phone

"Not at all, but however my conditions have changed—,"

"And what are the changes?" Waverly asked suspiciously

"Coffee? With me?" Nicole asked like a little kid

"Of course. Anything to repay my debt." Waverly laughed

They made plans to go grab a cup of coffee after Nicole fixed her brake light. Waverly drove to the address Nicole had sent her and parked near the garage.

Nicole stepped outside, wearing casual clothes instead of her normal police uniform, "Hey!"

"Hi!" Waverly smiled

"Do you want to come in while I fix it, it'll probably take fifteen minutes." Nicole asked

Waverly nodded and let Nicole show her around. Once she was finished with the tour, Nicole grabbed her toolbox and began working.

Once Waverly was sure Nicole wasn't coming back in, she carefully slid the Nicole's wallet on the table beside her bag. She had noticed a file sticking out of the book bag, and she quickly pulled it out enough to see who the file was about. Her hand froze when she saw her alias.

Waverly jumped when she heard Nicole's voice, "What are ya doing?"

"It fell out and I took a peak, don't arrest me." Waverly held up her hands in a playful surrender

"Good thing I'm not in uniform." Nicole winked before settling her eyes back on the file

"Is that the city's vigilante?" Waverly asked, trying to get Nicole's take on the situation

"Yes it is, and so far we have zero leads," Nicole laughed, "Actually I had a run in with her last night."

"It's a woman?" Waverly asked trying to sound surprised

"Hardly, she acts like an immature child," Nicole scoffed, "But I have to give her credit, she's smart."

"How so?" Waverly questioned more

"Well last night, I basically had her right where I wanted her. She was cuffed and in the back seat of my patrol car, when out of nowhere she cuffs me to my own seat! Then hops out like nothing happened, not to mention she called me 'Red'." Nicole pouted

"Well, your hair is red, so I'd say it suits you." Waverly chuckled

Nicole shot her a look, "Anyways, your brake light is fixed."

Waverly nodded, "Thank you."

Waverly looked at her watch, noticing how late it was getting.

"Raincheck on coffee?" Waverly asked, "Tomorrow?"

Nicole nodded, "I'm going to hold you to that."

Waverly and Nicole said their goodbyes. For some reason Waverly seemed connected to Nicole some how. Some part of her felt bad for making her go insane chasing dead ends. But she had a job to do too, and if she was going to expose who murdered her parents, she'd need to take down a few criminals first.

As Waverly drove back to her apartment building, she got a call from Wynonna.

She quickly answered it and put it up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Waves, I need you to come over, it's urgent." Wynonna said as she hung up

Waverly furrowed her brows and looked at the time, she still had an hour until nightfall. She had time.

———

Waverly hurried and opened Wynonna's door to her apartment. She fumbled for the light switch when she noticed all of the lights were off. Once she turned them on, a bunch of people shouted surprise.

"Happy birthday, Waves!" Wynonna yelled as she held a beer in her hand

A bunch of Wynonna's friends and including some of hers were crowding the small apartment.

Waverly smiled and pulled Wynonna to the side, "It's my birthday? Are you sure?"

Wynonna laughed, "Are you serious? Of course it is."

Waverly smiled, "Well thank you." She hugged her

Waverly shuffled around the apartment, greeting people and thanking them for the party. She spotted Jeremy across the room.

She walked towards him, "Hey, did you know about this?"

"Would you be mad if I said yes?" He asked

"Come here," She tugged his shirt into a nearby room, "We don't have time for games, I thought you agreed to help me, not make stupid surprise parties."

"Waverly, you need time to relax. Tell me, have those broken ribs healed yet? Or what about those yellow bruises?" Jeremy poked at her ribs, in return she winced

"Okay fine, one night off, that's it."

Waverly knew she needed a break. She had cracked three ribs and had bruises all over. The only thing keeping her together was gauze wrapped tightly around her abdomen.

As she walked back to into the party, she grabbed a beer and relaxed on the sofa. She sipped the beer slowly until there wasn't a drop left. When most of the people left, Waverly said goodbye to Wynonna and headed home. She was tired, she had to admit, staying up all day and night was really taking a toll on her. Mentally and physically.

Once she arrived at her apartment, she buried herself under the blankets of her cold bed and fell into slumber.

———

Nicole cleaned the grease off of her hands, grabbed a beer and returned to the table where the files had been sitting.

She didn't understand the vigilante. She didn't allow herself to be caught by Officer Rhodes, who is considering taking leave after his little encounter with the Peacemaker. But she allowed Nicole to arrest her.

As she looked over the files and little notes she took from the other night, she gathered one clue. The vigilante wasn't working alone.

Nicole unzipped her book bag and saw her wallet sitting neatly on-top of everything inside. Last night she thought she had misplaced it, but Nicole knew for a fact that she didn't put it in her book bag. She quickly grabbed a bag and dropped her wallet inside. She was going to the station, although she was suspended for two weeks, she was going to get this tested.

Nicole pulled up to the station and walked through the back door, she hoped the lab researcher was still there. As she snuck around the station, trying to avoid any officer she saw, she began to wonder if this is what is felt like to be a vigilante. She quickly shook thought out of her head. Nicole didn't make officers handcuff themselves, nor jump off of rooftops. She was a good cop, not a selfish, uncaring, immature little bit—

"Officer Haught?" A woman whispered

"Yeah," She held up a finger to her mouth, signaling her to be quiet, "I need you to test this for DNA." She slid the bag with the wallet over to the woman

"What-? This is your wallet?" the woman asked

"The vigilante had it." Nicole said coldly, rolling her eyes just thinking about her

"Okay, it'll be done tomorrow." the woman, who Nicole known as Rosita went back into the lab as Nicole snuck back out of the station.

When she was out, she took a deep breath, laughing as she walked back to her car. She did it, she actually might have a break.

As she opened her car door, a man's voice spoke from behind her, "Officer Haught!"

She turned around slowly, seeing Sheriff Nedley in the dim light, "In my office now!" He yelled

Nicole sat down in the chair opposite from Nedley's. She knew she was in trouble but she didn't know how much.

"What were you doing here? Didn't I clarify that you weren't suppose to be here?" His voice serious

"I had to talk to Rosita about the case." She said truthfully

"I'm sorry, Nicole, but I'm going to need your badge." He said while holding out his hand

"But—," Nicole started

"No buts, I told you specifically not to come to the station for any reason. You were suspended." He flicked his fingers to signal for her to give up the badge

Nicole reached in her pocket and pulled it out. Giving it one last look before handing it to Nedley.

The rest of the night was a blur for Nicole. One moment she was at the Sheriff's station and then she's at home drinking liquor.

As the burning liquid went down her throat, she was certain of one thing. She was going to catch the vigilante, even if it meant she had to get her hands dirty.

———

The next day, Waverly woke up and went to class on time. Jeremy was glad to see his and Waverly's friendship still stood. After they're lecture, Jeremy made sure they were still on for tonight, which Waverly agree to.

"Normal time." Waverly said while jumping in her Jeep

"See you then." Jeremy walked off and left Waverly to sit in her car

She pulled out her phone, remembering her coffee with Nicole. She called but no one answered, she called again but still no answer. When does an officer never pick up the phone? She figured she was probably still sleeping so she let it be.

Two hours later, Waverly called again to make sure Nicole was okay. But still no response, she was getting worried, not for Nicole, but for the information she was going to get from her.

As she drove over to Nicole's house, she thought of what she'd do tonight when she'd be running around the city. Maybe a few fights and hopefully a robbery, she always loved those.

She pulled in Nicole's driveway and saw her cruiser sitting in the garage. She went up to the front door and knocked.

"Go away!" A muffled voice came through the door

"It's- it's Waverly?" Waverly said, hoping it would change her mind

She heard a big thump and a couple small crashes before the door opened. Nicole looking terrible, her hair was matted to one side and a faint smell of liquor coming off of her tongue.

"May I come in?" Waverly asked politely

"Sure, why not." Nicole said while walking away from the door

Waverly entered and saw the two empty bottles of Jack, sitting on the kitchen counter.

She took a breath before speaking, "So you didn't answer my calls? I thought we were getting coffee?"

Nicole slumped down on the couch, "I lost my phone—, and my job."

Waverly, looking confused, sat down next to Nicole, "What? Why?"

"It's all because of that stupid, ignorant vigilante. I just wanted one case to bring me up to the top and I thought that would be it. But I fail and get fired."

Waverly had to admit, she felt awful, she never meant for Nicole to lose her job.

"I'm so sorry." Waverly hugged Nicole and she hugged back

"I'm also really drunk, so I'm sorry for the mess." Nicole sighed

"You don't have to be sorry for being drunk. Trust me, if I were you, I'd be hammered." They both laughed

Waverly sat with Nicole for what seemed like hours, she quickly realized that she had to meet Jeremy. So she quickly told Nicole she had to leave.

"I have to go, but whenever you want me to repay you with that coffee, call me." Waverly winked as Nicole nodded

Waverly hurried to her Jeep and sped home. Opening the door to her apartment, where Jeremy had been sitting for an half and hour.

"Getting information, huh?" Jeremy crossed his arms

"Yes!" Waverly said as she unlocked her safe

"At Nicole's place? For almost four hours?" He kept asking

"Mhm." Waverly said through the bathroom door

She walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, all suited up, ready for the night.

"Are we going to argue all night or get some progress done?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes and sat down behind his computer, tossing Waverly's ear piece to her.

"See you on the flip side." Waverly laughed as she jumped out of the window onto the fire escape

———

Waverly threw her knife at the drug dealers coat, making his sleeve attach to the wooden wall behind him.

She walked slowly towards him, getting herself ready to investigate, when she heard something fall behind her.

She turned and saw a figure pointing a gun.

"Not again." She whispered

"Security cameras are down, I can't get a read on them." Jeremy spoke through the ear piece

Waverly slowly clapped her hands, "Congratulations, you've caught me. Now what?"

The person stepped into the light, and Waverly immediately knew who the red headed woman was. Nicole Haught.

"My sources told me, you were recently let go from the force." Waverly said while pulling the knife from the dealers coat, letting him run

"Give me your sources and I might let you live." Nicole walked slowly towards Waverly

"No can do, sweetheart." Waverly laughed, as she slid the knife back in her pocket

Nicole fired a shot but Waverly dodged it.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Waverly joked which earned her another shot but dodged it

"You just don't know when to give up?" Nicole asked

"I can do this all day," Waverly said as she pulled out the knife, "But I don't want to hurt you in the process."

"Tough luck, because I want to hurt you." Nicole fired a round of shots, satisfied when a bullet grazed Waverly's arm

Waverly let out a string of curses as she hid behind a crate, hearing as Nicole reloaded her gun. She stood up and surrendered, knowing that Nicole couldn't actually arrest her.

"Okay, okay." She held up her hands

"Toss them." Nicole said as she referred to the knives

Waverly threw every knife she had out and walked towards Nicole, who still had her gun trained on Waverly.

"Do you have handcuffs in that little bag of yours?" Waverly joked, knowing Nicole wouldn't have any

Instead Nicole pulled out rope, which Waverly was impressed by. She helped herself into the chair, Nicole pointed at and let herself be tied up. She always loved the challenge.

Nicole finally put her gun away when she made sure Waverly was secured. She walked over and pulled over a chair for herself.

"Who do you work for?" Nicole asked

Waverly laughed, "I work alone, always have and always will be."

"There's no way you work alone. A couple years back someone stole the only evidence we had on you, and nor were they the size you are."

"What can I say? Jumping rooftop to rooftop really burns off those calories." Waverly joked but Nicole wasn't having it

"You have five seconds to give me information that's useful before I blow your brains out." Nicole said while grabbing her gun

Waverly noticed Nicole's hands were shaking, "Nervous, Officer?" Waverly quickly corrected herself, "Oh sorry, ex-officer."

Nicole stuck her thumb in Waverly's wound, causing the girl in the hood to wince.

"Fine!" Waverly slowly moved her legs, "I work for a company known as the BBD." She lied

"Go on," Nicole said

Before Nicole noticed, Waverly kicked her legs under Nicole’s. Causing Nicole to fall, Waverly quickly tore through the rope and pinned Nicole to the ground.

“Hmm, are you top or bottom?” Waverly laughed as Nicole sighed

Before Nicole could grab her gun, Waverly knocked her out. Waverly packed up Nicole’s stuff for her and set her up in a chair.

Before leaving, she left a note.

_If you were smart, you’d stay away._

_\- Your friendly but not so friendly neighborhood vigilante_

And Waverly was right, if Nicole was smart. She would stay away, before she got hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Waverly watched over Nicole the next few nights. Some parts of her wished Nicole came after her, but some parts of her couldn't let that happen.

Waverly's arm was still healing from Nicole's bullet. So she took it easy, doing simple things like pulling people from fires and tackling criminals. But in reality nothing during her "activities" was easy.

"Hey, Jeremy, what do you think of this?" Waverly said as she showed him her sketches

"Yeah, I think I can come up with something," Jeremy paused, "Are you going out tonight?"

Waverly nodded, "Yeah, do you have plans or something?"

"Well yes but I can cancel." He offered

"No- no. I can handle it alone for one night." Waverly smiled and watched Jeremy leave

She had a couple hours until dusk so she did more research. She had to learn how the BBD worked. If Nicole was going to catch her again, she'll need more information about her so called alliance.

Waverly hacked her sister's phone, knowing she had connections to BBD. Wynonna didn't share the fact that she was working for a top secret government agency, so Waverly had to find out for herself.

Ever since she found out, she had been checking in and making sure Wynonna was doing okay.

"Lucado?" Waverly asked herself as she scanned through Wynonna's texts

She did more research and wrote down every small detail before she had to leave.

She suited up and left, in search of a criminal that needed justice.

———

Nicole pondered calling Waverly for their coffee together but whenever she clicked on Waverly's contact she ended up backing out.

She'd been on edge since the whole Peacemaker thing. She never understood why the vigilante would let Nicole capture her. Nicole quickly shook that thought out of her head. She had a plan but it couldn't happen right away.

Instead Nicole finally pressed the call button and waited for Waverly to pick up.

Waverly was in the middle of a fight when her earpiece starting buzzing notifying she had a call. She quickly answered.

"Hello?" Waverly said, breathless

"Hey, it's Nicole."

"Oh hey!" Waverly said as she watched the group of thugs surround her

"So I was thinking we could go for that coffee today," Nicole paused, "Only if you want to?"

"Of course, can you hold on one second?" Waverly asked, pulling out her knives

"Yeah, of course." Nicole said as she fidgeted with her shirt

Waverly spun and kicked three out of the five men, causing them to go unconscious. The other two stood and looked at each other before charging at her. She threw one of her knives at one's knee cap, which in return he fell and started screaming. The other, who was still trying to tackle Waverly, was in a chokehold and slowly went unconscious.

Waverly called the police on of the guys phones and told them where to find them.

"Okay, I'm back." She said while climbing the fire escape up to her apartment

"Anyways, today, coffee at three?" Nicole asked, hoping she would say yes

"Definitely, see you then." Once they said their goodbyes both women smiled at their phones

Waverly pulled up to Shorty's Café, and as she did she saw Nicole at a table.

She walked in and greeted Nicole.

"Nice to see you again." Waverly said and Nicole smiled

They both looked at the menu and decided on two lattes.

"So how have you been?" Waverly asked, knowing Nicole was still pretty upset about her job

"Actually great," Nicole paused, "I have a plan to get my job back."

"Plan?" Waverly questioned

"Yeah, if I catch the vigilante, they'll give me my job back for sure." Nicole proudly said

"Are you sure catching her will be easy?" Waverly asked while gripping her knee

"I hope, I plan on luring her in by creating a drug drop off." Nicole looked out the window

"I don't think that's safe—," Waverly started to say but Nicole's phone rang

"Sorry, I need to take this." Nicole stood up and walked outside

She answered the call, "Hello?"

"Hey, Nicole, it's me, Rosita." Rosita spoke

"Oh hey, why are you calling?" Nicole asked while looking back at Waverly

"I got the DNA test results back from your wallet."

"Okay, did you find anything?" Nicole questioned while she paced

"Although there were no fingerprints, there was some traces of oil. And that can only be found in one place in the city," Rosita paused, "The pier."

Nicole thanked Rosita but it wasn't much of a find. Nicole would have to search for days to even find a footprint of hers at the pier.

Nicole walked back inside where Waverly and a latte, waited.

"Sorry, just something I already knew about." Nicole took a sip of her latte

"Nicole—, I don't think you should go through with your plan. It's dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." Waverly frowned

"Maybe you're right. I thinking way over my head," Nicole put her face in her hands then looked back at Waverly, "Don't you know karate?"

"Yeah, black belt, why?" Waverly asked

"Good, because if you're up for it, I going to need a partner." Nicole said and Waverly gulped

"A partner?"

"You said it was too dangerous for me. So I'm going to need help." Nicole showed her dimples, which made Waverly weak

"Okay, when do we start."

———

When Waverly walked in her apartment, Jeremy started rambling.

"How do you think you're going to pull it off?"

"What am I going to do if you're caught?"

"Will I go to jail?"

Waverly held her hand up, "Jeremy, slow down, Waverly and Jeremy aren't going to get caught. The Peacemaker is."

Jeremy raised his eyebrows in confusion as another women walked in the room.

"Jeremy, meet Rosita. Our Peacemaker."

"You-, but- you work for the police?" Jeremy stuttered

"Yes but I also work for a badass vigilante." Rosita smiled at Waverly

Jeremy stood there, astonished. Waverly quickly noticed the time and gave Rosita the suit.

"Okay, we'll be around the piers, dock twenty-three. Just show up, pull the trap. I'll deal with it from there." Waverly ordered Rosita before leaving

Nicole waited for Waverly by the pier a couple hours after their coffees. Soon Waverly arrived and Nicole waved at her.

"Hey," Nicole said while putting her book bag on

"Hey, you ready?" Waverly asked

"Always am." Nicole laughed as she started walking

They walked for an hour before they came up to the dock with the trap. Nicole looked around before spotting someone running.

"There!" Waverly shouted, playing along

Nicole led the way and Waverly followed her into a warehouse. Next thing they knew, they were in the ground and above them, a hooded figure shutting and locking the trap door.

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked, as she was pressed up against Waverly

"Yeah, not much room in here though." Waverly's hands brushed Nicole's leg

"Sorry for dragging you in this." Nicole apologized

"No, don't be sorry, I knew the risks and agreed to come on my own."

Nicole pulled a flashlight out of her pocket and immediately dropped it, the light still on.

"Well, any ideas on how we get out of this?" Nicole asking while feeling the metal walls around them

"No, but I can call my friend?" Waverly offered, pulling her phone out of her pocket

"That would be helpful."

Waverly called Jeremy and told them to come get them.

"He'll be here in twenty minutes." Waverly said as she put her phone back in her pocket

Nicole couldn't help notice, the sudden closeness of Waverly's face.

"I want to kiss you." Nicole said breathlessly

"Then why don't you do it," Waverly whispered

Nicole leaned forward and before her lips could meet Waverly's, the trap door unlocked and opened.

"Ouch, that looks like a tight squeeze." Jeremy joked while holding his hand out

Waverly jumped out first then Nicole. Waverly looked at Nicole awkwardly before thanking Jeremy.

"See you tomorrow?" Waverly asked Jeremy

"Yeah, don't forget about the paper that's due." He lied

"Oh right. Bye Jer." He walked back to his car and left

Nicole walked Waverly back to her car parked in the abandoned garage. Waverly turned the corner and suddenly she was pushed up against the wall. Her lips connected to Nicole’s, moving perfecting in sync.

They broke apart to catch their breath, “Sorry, I’ve really wanted to do that.” Nicole grinned

“Me too.” Waverly said as she kissed Nicole again

———

Waverly turned in her paper to the professor before leaving class.

She saw Jeremy getting into his car and quickly ran over to him.

He rolled his window down, “Well hello,”

“Hey-, did you finish that thing I asked for?” Waverly asked

Jeremy nodded and pointed to the box in the backseat, “Be careful.”

“Always am,” Waverly smiled as she grabbed the narrow box, “See you tonight.”

Jeremy said goodbye and drove off.

Waverly jumped in her Jeep and went to her apartment. Once she shut the door behind her, she tore open the box, which revealed two carbon based katanas. She had been working on this design for months, and she’s glad Jeremy could create them for her.

She made a magnetic holster which attached to the back of her suit to hold the swords.

Eventually, night approached and Jeremy walked in the door.

“So how do you like them?” He asked while setting his bag down

“I love them, thank you.” Waverly smiled as she put them on her back

Waverly was fighting off the last of the robbers when she heard the familiar sound of Nicole’s car pull up.

“I thought I told you to stay away!” Waverly shouted as Nicole got out of her car

“And when do I ever listen?” Nicole shook her head

“I don’t want to fight you.” Waverly said as she attached her swords to her back

“As you said the other night.” Nicole laughed

Nicole tried to punch Waverly but she blocked it. Not trying to throw any punches back, Waverly blocked all of Nicole’s swings.

Eventually Waverly had Nicole’s hands held in front of her.

“Stop.” She said while letting go, she had grown a soft spot for Nicole, ever since they kissed that night.

And for once Nicole listened, noticing the tone of the vigilante’s voice, she backed off and walked away. She slid in her car and drove home.

Once Nicole walked in her front door, she called Waverly.

“Hey you’re probably sleeping, but I really want to see you. So call me back when you can.” She left a voicemail

Waverly was sprinting down an ally chasing after a thug when Jeremy entered the comms.

“Waves, just thought you’d want to know you have a voicemail from your— enemy-lover?” He laughed

“Can’t. Talk. Right. Now.” She said while running, Jeremy laughed when he heard a familiar grunt of a man being tackled by the hooded vigilante

“Okay so what did she say?” Waverly asked while tying the thug to a pole

“Oh? That’s none of business.” Jeremy said

“Okay, I should be heading back anyway, be there in a few.” Waverly said while jumping window to window to reach the roof

———

Waverly listened to the voicemail and decided not the call Nicole back until it was a decent time.

Nicole however stayed up all night, trying to figure out why she backed down. She realized the vigilante didn’t want to hurt her, but she didn’t understand why.

Nicole paced back in forth looking over the files, but still had no idea who could be hiding under the hood.

Once the clock hit nine, her phone started to ring. She grabbed it and answer when she saw the caller ID.

“Hey, Nicole.” Waverly spoke through the phone

“Hey,” Nicole smiled when she heard Waverly say her name

“Do you want to come over?” Waverly offered

“I would like that.” Nicole said as Waverly exchanged her address

Nicole drove over to Waverly’s with a smile plastered on her face. Her and Waverly haven’t really seen each other since their kiss a couple nights ago, and Nicole was excited.

Nicole knocked on Waverly’s door, hearing the light footsteps and the unlocking of the door, she became nervous.

“Come in.” Waverly invited her in

Nicole walked in, noticing how neat her apartment was. Before she could say anything Waverly kissed her hungrily.

Nicole laughed, “I missed you too.”

Waverly bit her lip and turned around towards the kitchen, Nicole followed.

“I hope you like waffles.” Waverly said while holding up two plates

“Of course.” Nicole said as she sat down across from Waverly

The rest of their morning was filled with conversations and kisses. Waverly didn’t know what she and Nicole were yet. But she liked it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today, sorry I’ve been busy for the past three days!

Nicole drove around, looking for the vigilante but ended up at Waverly's doorstep.

As she knocked she heard footsteps approach the door, quickly straightening her outfit out, she waited for Waverly to open the door. But was surprised to see Jeremy.

"Oh, you're not a pizza delivery guy?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah, sorry, is Waverly around?" Nicole asked, looking at the time

Jeremy scratched the back of his neck, "No—,"

"No? Where is she?" Nicole asked again

"Errands." Jeremy said while gripping the doorframe

"At two o' clock in the morning?" Nicole questioned, "Why are you even here?"

"We were studying for finals," Jeremy lied

"Oh–, sorry for interrupting, have Waverly call me when she gets a chance?" Nicole asked while taking a step back

"For sure." Jeremy nodded as he watched Nicole walk down the hall

Once he shut the door, he immediately jumped on the comms.

"We have a problem," He spoke, "You're lady-friend just stopped by, asking where you were."

Waverly hit the goon with her fist, "Just now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, what did you tell her?" Waverly asked while grabbing the binoculars off of the goon

"That you were out, doing errands." Jeremy sighed, realizing that it was a lame excuse

"Great," Waverly said sarcastically, "I'll be home in thirty, we'll talk then."

She turned off her earpiece, trying to focus on the building before her. The BBD.

She knew that her parents killer was somewhere in there. And so did Wynonna. As she trained the lenses on the entrances of the building, she wrote them down and counted the guards for each.

She was going to corrupt the agency who killed her parents in cold blood. But not today. When she collected all the information she needed, she made her way back to the apartment.

Jumping in the window, she laughed, "Hi Jer."

"Hi- Waver-y." He said with a mouthful of pancakes in his mouth

"It's almost three in the morning and you're eating all my pancakes?" Waverly asked while grabbing one

He nodded as he closed his laptop, "Well thank you for the pancakes but I'm going to head home."

"No, thank you for eating all of them," Waverly laughed, "See you later."

Jeremy left and Waverly changed into clothes that weren't leather.

She dialed Nicole's number, hoping she would be awake.

After two rings, she picked up, "Hey."

"Hey, Jeremy told me you to call you, what's up?" Waverly asked while locking her safe

"I just wanted to see you." Nicole sighed

"Okay." Waverly smiled and hung up suddenly

She didn't know what she was doing but she found herself driving to Nicole's. Once she pulled in the driveway, she saw Nicole peek through the window. When she walked up to the door, Nicole was standing there.

"What the—," Nicole started to say but Waverly cut her off with a kiss

Waverly pushed Nicole into the house gently, their lips still locked. Nicole guided her to the couch, where they fell backwards. Both laughing in the process.

"So you wanted to see me, huh?" Waverly asked while sitting on Nicole's lap

Nicole laughed, "Yes."

Waverly bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Nicole's lips, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Nicole said as she flipped Waverly, so that she was under her

They both laughed and kissed until the early hours of the morning.

———

When Waverly woke up, Nicole's arm was wrapped around her waist. She carefully slid out and left a note saying she had to leave but they would have dinner tonight.

When Waverly arrived at her apartment, Rosita was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, what's up?" Waverly asked as she set her keys on the counter

"Nicole keeps asking about the vigilante." She said slowly

"And what did you tell her?" The younger earp asked

"That I didn't know anything, but I don't think she believes me." Rosita spoke as she stood up

Waverly walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a duffel bag.

"Here take this," Waverly handed Rosita the bag, "You need to leave town, before she catches on and tips off the police."

Rosita opened the bag, looking at the contents, "Jesus Waves, what did you do? Rob a bank?"

"Actually no. It's inheritance money," Waverly gave Rosita a burner phone, "Call me when you're safe."

"Will do," Rosita hugged Waverly, "Thank you."

"No problem." Waverly smiled as she watched Rosita leave

When the door shut, she turned around and called Jeremy.

"Hey, I need your help." Waverly said

"Be there in five." Jeremy said as he hung up

Waverly thought back to what Rosita had said. How Nicole was getting too close to finding out her involvement with the Peacemaker. So she figured she'd give her friend a little spook, just to get her away from finding out the truth.

Jeremy walked in the door, out of breath, "I. Got here- As soon as possible."

"Geez, you didn't have to burst a lung though," Waverly laughed, "Anyways, I need you to contact Nicole, and tell her the vigilante would like to have a little chat."

"And what would this little chat include?" Jeremy furrowed his brows

"I just need her to back off for a while, that's all."

———

Nicole got a text from an unknown number, she carefully read it.

UNKNOWN 3:30PM :

324 Park Place. 12AM

\- Best Wishes, Peacemaker

Nicole hurried and plugged her phone into her laptop to try and trace the text message to it's original location. But had no luck, she quickly called Waverly and said she couldn't make it to dinner and she'd have to make it up to her.

Nicole was determined to take down the vigilante tonight. Whether it left her dead or alive.

Hours passed and both Nicole and Waverly suited up, Nicole packing heat with a shotgun and pistol and Waverly using her two katanas.

Nicole drove up to the meeting place at twelve o clock on the dot. Once she saw the black leather suit jump from a nearby building, she exited her vehicle.

"You wanted to meet?" Nicole asked, hand on her gun

"Yes, but no need to pull out the pistol." Waverly smiled while holding her hands up

"I'll pull it out if you try anything stupid." Nicole stood up straighter and walked towards Waverly

"Sorry, stupid isn't what I do." Waverly laughed as she jumped up and kicked Nicole

Nicole stumbled backwards, noticing both of her guns were now in the possession of the vigilante.

"I have to admit, these guns pack some serious firepower." Waverly said while twirling the pistol in her hand

"Well, police standard isn't what I do." Nicole laughed

Waverly unloaded the bullets from each and tossed Nicole's guns to the side. As Nicole watched she wondered why the vigilante didn't use guns.

"So why am I here?" Nicole asked

"Well first things first, My name is the Peacemaker, which you probably already knew, what's yours?" Waverly joked as she held out her hand

"Stop playing around, I can have the police force here in under five minutes. And I'm pretty sure I can hold you off until then." Nicole said as she pulled a knife out and threw it at Waverly

Waverly quickly caught the knife in her hand, "Nice one, did your mom teach you?"

Nicole charged at Waverly and they both collided, Nicole on top, trying to punch Waverly, but she blocked every one.

Once Waverly noticed Nicole's punches growing weaker, she flipped Nicole and pinned her down.

"Wow, not even our first date and I'm already pinning you down." Waverly joked as she grabbed a knife and put it up to Nicole's neck

"Do it." Nicole said, Waverly noticing the bravery in Nicole's voice made her feel pity

Waverly sighed, "I need you to stop looking for leads."

Nicole chuckled, "Am I getting close?"

"Yeah, close to death. If the people I'm going after find out an ex-officer is chasing me, they'll kill you." Waverly pulled back her knife, noticing the small cut on Nicole's neck

"And what if I don't stop? What if I keep going?" Nicole asked once more

"Then it's your funeral." Waverly jumped up off of Nicole and started walking down the alley

"Why do you care so much?" Nicole yelled after Waverly

"It's not me who cares, it's your family and friends that care! I'm not saying quit your search for my identity, but think of the people around you and how much it would affect them if they got a call one day saying they found your body in a dumpster!" Waverly yelled back

Nicole was silent as she watched the hooded figure disappear into the darkness. Maybe it was time for Nicole to stop her search, at least for a couple weeks.

She retrieved her guns and went home to a cold bed.

———

Waverly was exhausted, not because of the endless running around the city but for yelling at Nicole. She knew that Nicole didn't know the vigilante's connection with Waverly but Waverly was still pretty upset about the argument.

Nicole called the next morning to reschedule their dinner to tonight. Waverly agreed and suggested they go shopping for the food, beforehand.

Nicole met Waverly at the nearest supermarket, as they strolled down the isles, in search of the ingredients, Waverly asked Nicole what was the matter.

She placed a hand on Nicole's shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing.” Nicole sighed as she looked at the produce

Waverly stopped Nicole, “You can talk to me, you know that right?”

“I know, but maybe not here?” Nicole suggested that they’d talk once they got back to her place

Waverly knew that Nicole was going to be upset for a while but she didn’t know how long. Once they arrived and unpacked all of the groceries. Nicole pulled Waverly into the living room.

Waverly sat on Nicole’s lap, and waited for Nicole to speak.

“I met with the Peacemaker yesterday.” Nicole paused while she looked at her hands, “I think the only reason why I’m going after her is because I’m trying to distract myself.”

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand, “Distract? From what?”

Nicole let out a small chuckle, “Plenty things. My past for starters, my feelings for you, my job. The list goes on.”

Waverly understood and didn’t ask too many questions.

“Okay, I understand and I’m willing to wait until you’re ready to tell me.” Waverly smiled sincerely

“Thank you.” Nicole looked back at her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips

———

“So are you guys dating now?” Wynonna asked while searching the fridge for a beer

“I don’t know, I mean it feels like dating but we haven’t discussed it.” Waverly said as she played with the pillow on the couch

“Do you want one?” Wynonna held up a beer and Waverly shook her head

“No, thanks.”

Wynonna sat down in the chair opposite to Waverly.

“So, I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest, okay?” Wynonna said as her hands shook

Waverly nodded, “Of course!”

Wynonna cleared her throat and took a large sip from her beer, “Are you the Peacemaker?”

Waverly’s eyes widened, “W-what?”

“Are you the vigilante running around the streets?” Wynonna asked again

Waverly took a deep breath, “Yes.”

After their conversation, Waverly sped home and slammed her door behind her. She didn’t notice, Jeremy, sitting at the table.

“God damn it.” Waverly whispered beneath her breath

“What happened?” Jeremy asked and Waverly jumped

“What are you doing here?” She said with confusion

“Uhm- It’s twelve?” Jeremy looked at his watch to make sure, “Yeah, now stop avoiding my question. What happened?”

Waverly was trying to wrap her head around the situation. Wynonna knew Waverly was the Peacemaker, and probably knows about the big in her phone as well.

Waverly steadied herself against the chair, “Wynonna knows.”


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean Wynonna knows?" Jeremy asked nervously

"She knows about the Peacemaker," Waverly paused, "She knows it's me."

Jeremy gulped, "How?"

"She didn't tell me." Waverly ran her fingers through her hair

"Okay- this could be a good thing. With her being in the agency that- uhm- killed your parents. She could give us information."

"She won't, she doesn't want me getting hurt." Waverly said while pacing

"Then you'll have to prove to her that you won't get hurt." Jeremy said while pointing to the safe

Waverly looked at it and took a breath, "Why not."

"Okay, suit up." Jeremy said while opening his laptop

Once Waverly was dressed, she made her way to Wynonna's apartment.

She knocked on her window, and once Wynonna saw her, she gave her a look.

She opened the window and jumped in, "Okay, before you say anything. I need to tell you that I'm very capable of keeping me and my friends safe."

Wynonna nodded, "But one day, you're going to get yourself hurt."

Waverly pulled down her hood, "I'm not saying that day won't come but when it does, I'll be prepared."

Wynonna shook her head, "Fine."

Waverly smiled, "Really?"

"I mean, you've been keeping this city safe for, I don't know how many months. But you seem to be doing a good job." Wynonna shrugged

"Thank you, it means a lot."

"Okay, okay, enough. You have a city to save." Wynonna pointed to the window

"Okay, see you tomorrow?" Waverly asked

"See you then." Wynonna said as she watched her little sister jump out of the window

———

Waverly listened to Jeremy as he guided her to a nearby hostage situation. Once she arrived, the police were already on site.

"Jeremy, what do I do?" Waverly asked

"Go in. You need to make the police force trust you."

Waverly walked in and saw a girl being held with a gun to her head.

"Hello, officers." Waverly said, and all of them turned their guns from the criminal to her

"Okay no need for those. I'm here for the same reason you are, to save this girl." Waverly held up her hands

The police chief spoke first, "Fine, but after, me and you are going to have a talk."

Waverly nodded as they all turned their attention to the girl.

"Okay, so what's your name?" Waverly asked the man holding the gun

One of the officers started to tell Waverly his name, but she stopped him, "I asked him."

"M-my names Champ." He said while pressing the gun to the girls head

"Okay, Champ, my name is the Peacemaker. Nice to meet you."

His hands started shaking, "I don't want to shoot her, but if you get any closer I will."

"Okay, I'll stay here," Waverly stopped walking, "Now I know you don't want to do this."

Champ stayed silent.

"I know because we're the same, you and I." Waverly nodded

"How so?"

"We're both people trying our hardest to make a difference in the world, but we can't do that when these guys are chasing us all the time." She pointed to the police behind her

He laughed, "Yeah."

"If you let her go, I can help you." Waverly offered

"How do I know your not working with them?" Champ asked, gun still pointed at the girl

"Really? The police and a vigilante working together?" Waverly laughed

"Good point." Champ smiled

"Now toss the gun and let her go." Waverly said

He tossed the gun over and Waverly stopped it with her foot. Then he let the girl go.

"Now that wasn't too hard?" Waverly smiled

"Get on the ground!" The police yelled, "Both of you!"

Waverly rolled her eyes, and turned around, "Now, now, I don't want any trouble."

"Get on the ground!" They repeated

She shook her head then grappled to the window, before they could even fire a shot, she was gone.

Waverly started talking to herself as she made her way home.

"So that's how they repay me! I saved their asses from a load of paperwork." She took a deep breath

"Uhm- Waves?" Jeremy asked through the comms

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you were on. I'll be home in a few." Waverly said as she turned her earpiece off

She jumped over rooftops as the sun started to rise, she enjoyed mornings like this.

As soon as she jumped in the window, she saw Wynonna and Jeremy talking.

"Oh, hello." Waverly said as she took off her mask and pulled down her hood

"Hey, Waves-, Wynonna came over and I was just telling her that your injury rate is at an all time low this month." Jeremy smiled

"Looks like your doing good, little sis." Wynonna approved

Waverly smiled and told them she needed a shower, by the time she got out and got dressed, Wynonna left.

"She said she had an emergency at work." Jeremy said as he slid his laptop into his bag

Waverly nodded, knowing that Wynonna was probably off doing an errand for the BBD.

"How's Nicole doing?" Jeremy asked, changing the subject

"I don't know, I should probably call her."

———

Nicole was packing away some files on the Peacemaker, when Waverly called.

"Hey!" Nicole said through the phone

"Hey, do you want to go for lunch?" Waverly asked

"Yeah, I could really use a break." Nicole sighed while looking at the boxes

“Okay, I’ll pick you up at one.”

“See you then.” Nicole said as she hung up the phone

Nicole was extremely happy with Waverly. She didn’t think she could ever love again. When Shae broke up with Nicole, she took it hard. She moved away and started a new job. She was depressed for a while but then she pulled over Waverly. And the second she saw her smile, Nicole knew she was already falling in love.

As she put the boxes in the back of her closet, a part of her felt relieved, that she finally doesn’t have to chase around an ignorant vigilante anymore. But another part of her wanted to go after her, not to redeem herself for the job she lost, but to see who was under the hood.

She shook the thought out of her mind when she realized Waverly would be there in a hour. She quickly threw on a jacket and jeans then waited for Waverly.

Soon enough, she heard Waverly’s jeep pull in the driveway, Nicole walked out and greeted Waverly with a kiss on the cheek.

Once they were driving, Nicole started the conversation, “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good, and you?” Waverly asked, focusing on the road

“Great. I’ve finally given up on the Peacemaker.” Nicole said proudly

Waverly smiled, “That’s good, now I can finally get some sleep knowing you’re okay.”

They talked for the rest of the ride, once they arrived at the small diner, they found a table and sat down.

“So I had a question-?” Both of them said at the same time

Waverly smiled, “You first?”

Nicole shook her head, “No, you go ahead.”

“Okay- I was wondering if we were girlfriends? I mean it’s totally fine if you’re just looking for a hook-up—,” Waverly started to ramble but Nicole stopped her

“Yes-,” Nicole paused, looking into Waverly’s eyes, “I want you to be my girlfriend, if that’s fine with you?”

“Of course.” Waverly smiled and kissed Nicole softly

After they broke apart Nicole handed Waverly a menu, “So what would you like?”

———

After lunch, they went back to Nicole’s. Once Waverly walked in she noticed all of the boxes of files were gone. Nicole was actually being seriously about dropping the Peacemaker.

Nicole walked over to the living room and sat down, Waverly followed.

“Are you okay?” Waverly asked when she noticed Nicole looking at her hands

“Yeah, I’m fine, just thinking.” Nicole replied

“About?” Waverly asked as she leaning against Nicole

“About the Peacemaker.” Nicole said coldly

“What about it?” Waverly asked nervously

“Do you ever wonder who’s under the hood?” Nicole asked as she turned to look at Waverly

“No but, whoever it is, all they’re trying to do is make the city safer. Don’t you think?”

“I mean yes and no. What they’re doing is helping the city for good but how they’re doing it is completely wrong.” Nicole shook her head

“How so?” Waverly asked

“Vigilantism is illegal, Waverly.” Nicole said while standing up

“I know! But what if it wasn’t, whose side would you be on?” Waverly asked once more

“Why are you even asking me this,” Nicole said with a hint of anger in her tone

“Okay- okay, you’re right. I’ll drop it,” Waverly said while grabbing her keys, “I’ll just leave you alone.

Waverly was half-way out of the door when she felt Nicole’s hand touch her side.

“I’m sorry for acting out, it’s just- I don’t want to talk about my failures yet. Will you stay?” Nicole asked with sad eyes

Waverly gave a small smile, “Okay.”

Once the door shut behind her, Nicole watched Waverly as she slowly put down her keys and walked towards her.

Nicole couldn’t help herself when she kissed Waverly desperately. Waverly returned the favor as they both went up the stairs, almost tripping over each other as they went.

Once inside Nicole’s bedroom, Waverly pulled Nicole to the edge of the bed. As they kissed even more, Nicole knew where this was heading.

“W-wait, are you sure?” Nicole asked Waverly

Waverly looked up at her, “As sure as I’ll ever be.”

Nicole smiled and kissed Waverly, slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

The rest of the night was filled with pleasure and kisses.

———

Waverly woke up and noticed Nicole wasn’t in bed. She turned to see a note on the nightstand.

_Waverly,_

_Went out to look for jobs, won’t be home for a while, text me when you get home safe._

_\- Nicole_

Waverly smiled, she was proud of Nicole taking initiative and looking for jobs instead of waiting for her old one.

Two hours later and Waverly was sitting in her own living room looking at BBD plans, Wynonna had given her.

“So tonight’s their next big operation?” Waverly asked Wynonna

“Yeah, they’re taking down a shipyard by the pier.” Wynonna said while handing Waverly more intel

“Okay, I’ll be there.” Waverly said as she walked Wynonna to the door

“Be careful, sis.”

“Always am.” Waverly said as she watched Wynonna disappear behind the elevator doors

When she went back to the living room, she put all of the papers into a folder and slid it into her safe.

She quickly texted Nicole and told her she was home and that she was going to her sisters for a while. She couldn’t have Nicole show up when she was getting ready to take out some BBD officers.

Once it was nightfall and Jeremy was set up, Waverly made her way to the pier, scooping out how many people were there. She counted twelve thugs, she quickly radioed Jeremy and told him that she was going in.

But before she could move she heard the familiar click of a gun behind her.

“Stand up.” She heard the red-head’s voice

“My sources told me that you’d given up the hunt for me.” Waverly stood up

“Well- my sources gave me some intel on where to find you tonight.”

“Fair enough.” Waverly turned around and saw Nicole

“So, what is the vigilante doing tonight?” Nicole asked, “Oh, wait, I can answer that. She’s going to turn herself in, under my authority.”

“Okay, Red. But we need to leave now.” Waverly said as she looked and saw more reinforcements showing up

“Now why would we do that, when I could rough you up before we go.”

“Nicole- I swear-,” Waverly mumbled

“Should a bullet to the leg be okay?” Nicole said while lowering her aim to Waverly’s leg

Waverly noticed a guard looking up at them, “We need to go now!”

“And why would I listen to you?” Nicole asked

Waverly turned off her voice enhancer, and ignored Jeremy in her earpiece, “Because it’s me, and if we don’t go, we’re both going to die!”

Nicole stood in shock, stumbling backwards, “W-waverly?”

“Yes- Now where’s your car?”

Nicole stood in complete shock, not moving or listening to the person before her. Her girlfriend was the vigilante the whole time.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay!!

Nicole stumbled backwards as she looked at the vigilante. Confused and disoriented, she turned around and walked slowly back to her car. Her eyes were blurred because of the sudden tears that were spilling. She didn't know why she was crying, maybe because she had been lied to.

"Nicole-, wait!" She heard Waverly's voice come from behind her, then a couple grunts from the men she had punched

Waverly ran up beside Nicole and put her hand on her shoulder. Nicole turned around and shook Waverly's hand off.

"Don't touch me." Nicole said while pointing a finger at her

"But-, Nicole-," Waverly started

"Leave. Me. Alone." Nicole said in sentences as she got in her car and left Waverly to deal with the guards

Nicole barely made it home in one piece, she swerved from lane to lane. Trying to wipe her tears as she drove. She couldn't believe that Waverly was the Peacemaker.

Once she walked in the door, she saw Waverly standing in her kitchen, still dressed in her suit.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Nicole said as she walked past her

"I know. But you still deserve an explanation." Waverly said while holding her mask in her hand

"You have five minutes until I call the police." Nicole stated as she leaned against the wall

"Okay, I only need three." Waverly paused, taking a deep breath, "Ten years ago, my parents were brutally tortured and murdered. I got home from school to find them in the living room, throats slashed and with no pulse. Wynonna took it really hard, she started doing drugs and ended up not coming home for days at a time. I however, started researching. I learned about the organization that killed them, also known as the BBD. On my twenty-fourth birthday, Jeremy made me this." Waverly pointed at the suit she was wearing, "Ever since I've been tracking the BBD, taking out small divisions of them at a time. Also taking out smaller criminals, such as robbers, murderers, and more."

Nicole nodded and let Waverly proceed.

"But then I met you," Waverly smiled, "And I couldn't help wonder, that if I quit my role as the vigilante, that I would actually have a life with someone. I considered hanging up the hood for you, but every time I did. I thought of my parents and I couldn't let their deaths go without justice."

Waverly looked up at Nicole with heartfelt eyes, "I'm sorry, I truly am. And if you want me out of your life, I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again."

Nicole pondered for a moment, "I just—, need some time."

"Okay, I understand," Waverly said as she re-adjusted the mask on her face, "Good-bye, Nicole."

And with that, the vigilante was gone. Leaving Nicole to think about what to do next.

———

The next three weeks were filled with silence. Nicole didn't bother going after the vigilante anymore and Waverly had taken a break from her night time activities.

They were both upset, mostly at themselves for pushing the other away.

Waverly picked at the food Jeremy brought, "So when do you plan on going back out?" Jeremy asked

"I don't know." Waverly replied simply

"Okay, and if you don't mind me asking. Will you ever come back? The city needs you, the crime rate has increased by five percent since you disappeared."

"I don't know!" Waverly shouted, overwhelmed with anger

Jeremy blinked hard before standing up and grabbing his things, "Well when you figure it out, give me a call."

Jeremy walked out into the hallway and sent a quick text before leaving the apartment building. Waverly sat at the table, staring at the food. She hadn't really eaten anything since Nicole broke it off. She had been depressed and had no motivation to do anything. Her life was a wreck, and she didn't know how to recover from it.

Two hours later, Waverly heard a knock at her door, she didn't bother answering it. Figuring it was just Wynonna or Jeremy they'd let themselves in. Sure enough, the door opened and she heard footsteps approach the living room.

Her eyes went wide when she saw the red-head inspecting the conditions of her apartment.

They're eyes met, and both of them stood still, "Jeremy texted me—, and told me to check up on you."

Waverly sat back down and shrugged her shoulders, thinking Nicole didn't come here in her own decision.

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked as sat down in the chair opposite to Waverly

"No." Waverly answered while staring at her hands

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nicole asked again

Waverly finally broke, "Talk about what! How you found out my secret and broke up with me? Or how I've been living in denial the past three weeks?"

Nicole was silent.

Waverly scoffed, "You know your way out."

Nicole started for the door but turned around before she could leave, "You know what? I'm happy I found out when I did, because if not, I would've killed you! And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did!"

Waverly didn't respond, instead she stared at the ground. Nicole looked at her for a moment before leaving.

Waverly sat in the chair for almost five hours before Jeremy came back.

"Waves? I was hoping you would be with Nicole." Jeremy sighed

"You don't have the right to tell her to come check up on me." Waverly said coldly

"I wasn't going to sit here and watch you mope around all day, over something that you messed up," Jeremy took a breath before continuing, "You could've told her from the start, and saved her all of this pain."

Waverly knew he was right, and she knew that she had to make things right with Nicole again. If she couldn't, she didn't know how to keep living.

"Okay-, I'm going over to talk to her." Waverly said while standing up

"In the suit?" Jeremy asked

Waverly shook her head, "No."

"Okay well either way, you need a shower," Jeremy plugged his nose, earning a laugh from Waverly

Twenty minutes later, Waverly was dressed and on her way to Nicole's house. She didn't know if Nicole would even let her in, but she had to try.

Waverly parked her Jeep and walked slowly up to Nicole's front door. Her hands shook as she reached up to knock.

She heard muffled footsteps approaching the door.

She took a deep breath as Nicole appeared, "Uhm- can we talk?"

"I don't know, will you actually respond?" Nicole asked

"Yes, I will." Waverly said as Nicole let her in

Nicole sat on the couch and Waverly sat in the chair across from her.

"I realize how much you must be hurting right now, and I was extremely selfish to not tell you. But to be honest, only three people know about my secret," Waverly paused, "Well, now four."

"I'm not hurting, I'm just angry."

"I know—, I was nervous to tell you because you were so determined to capture the vigilante. And I thought that if I told you, then that would lead to you arresting me."

"No, Waverly I lov—," Nicole stopped herself, "I cared about you, if you just told me the truth, then we would've been fine. But I don't know if I can trust you anymore." Nicole frowned

"Oh-, alright. Uhm- I should probably get going, Jeremy is probably worried about me." Waverly blinked a few times and stood up

"I think that would be wise." Nicole said without making eye contact

Waverly showed herself out and didn't go home. Instead she drove around town, fighting certain feelings that she had been running from. She gave in, and went back home. Jeremy left a note saying he'd be back in an hour.

Waverly paced throughout the apartment, thinking of all of the bad things that had happened to her. Her parents death, multiple friends dying at the cost of her life, and Nicole finding out about her secret. Waverly had enough, she went to her safe and pulled out the gun which was sitting on top of her suit.

Once she held it up to her head, Jeremy walked in. By this time, Waverly had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Waverly—, what are you doing?" Jeremy said slowly

"No one wants me here!" Waverly yelled

Jeremy quickly pulled out his phone and texted Nicole from behind his back, "Waverly, I could name hundreds of people that want you here."

Waverly cried more, after ten minutes of Jeremy trying to calm her down, Nicole walked in.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Waverly with the gun, "Waves—, no—,"

Waverly looked at Jeremy, then back at Nicole, "I don't want to be here anymore.."

Nicole's eyes started to water, "I want you here."

"No you don't! You'll never look at me the same." Waverly cried

"People need you, Waverly." Jeremy cut in

"No, they don't. They have the police." Waverly said while gripping the gun harder

"How many times did you get to a scene before the cops arrived?" Jeremy asked but Waverly didn't respond

"This city needs you, Jeremy needs you, Wynonna needs you, and I need you." Nicole started to cry

Waverly finally threw the gun aside and dropped to the ground crying, "I a-almost killed myself."

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly, "It's okay."

Jeremy excused himself as Waverly cried into Nicole's shoulder. Nicole realized that she wasn't the only one in pain. And because of this, she decided to forgive Waverly.

———

A couple hours later, Waverly was nursing a hot cup of tea, Nicole had made. Soon enough, Nicole joined Waverly on the couch.

Waverly waited a few minutes before speaking, "I hope you haven't changed your mind about how you feel about me just because I threatened to end my life."

Nicole furrowed her eyebrows before looking at Waverly, "When I saw you holding that gun to your head, it made me realize how much I really need you. You kept me in line when I went crazy chasing after the vigilante, which I now know it was you. Yes, I was angry and sad, but that doesn't change how I originally felt about you. I like you a lot, and I'm hoping that you like me too."

Waverly smiled, "I like you too and I'm still sorry about how you found out. I planned on telling you but every time I tried to, I backed out."

"I understand." Nicole said with a caring face

"Okay, but I think I'm going to take a long break from being the city's vigilante. So I can spend more time with you."

"No way, I just find out that I'm dating a badass crime fighting vigilante and you decide to take a break?" Nicole laughed

"I mean—, yeah." Waverly said confused

"Do what you want to do, but if you do decide to run around at night again, I'll be by your side." Nicole smiled

"Okay, but I'll need to teach you a few tricks." They both laughed

"And what about that sarcasm you always had when I would find you?"

"Oh, that cannot be taught." Waverly said with a smirk

Hours of talking passed and before they knew it, dawn broke. Nicole noticed Waverly had fallen asleep and covered her with a blanket.

Before Nicole left, she called Jeremy and told him to come check up on her.

Two hours later, Nicole came back to Waverly and comforted her. Waverly was grateful for Nicole, she saved her life. She couldn’t ever thank Nicole enough. When Nicole left for her interview, Waverly searched for her mother’s wedding ring. When she found it, her hands shook as she held it.

Waverly knew it was way too early to be thinking of any of this but she slid the ring in her pocket. She intended to marry Nicole, but not until they were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I drag out the story or keep it short?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry in advance.

Over the next couple of months, Waverly and Nicole did everything together, enjoying their relationship. And even the occasional team up, they fought criminals together. Waverly tried to convince Nicole to wear a mask but Nicole denied.

"Come on, babe." Waverly pleaded

"No—, I look fine in a hood, I do not need a mask." Nicole laughed while sipping her coffee

"Fine, but if someone finds out who you are, that's on you." Waverly smiled

Nicole shook her head playfully while reading the newspaper. She easily forgave Waverly knowing that she couldn't live in a world without her, she was her everything. She even asked Waverly to move in with her, she of course accepted. They set up their equipment in the basement, so they didn't have to stuff all of their weapons and suits in a safe.

Jeremy had his own computer set up for the night time missions, which he was happy about.

Waverly passed her finals with flying colors, her and Jeremy both graduated, and things were going well.

Jeremy walked in the front door, with a panicked expression, "I know what BBD plans to do next."

Nicole looked at him and furrowed her brows, "What?"

"They're planning a city-wide attack, your parents death was just the start." Jeremy took a breath

Waverly looked at him with a blank expression, "We end this now."

———

Jeremy sat at his computer, typing away. While Nicole tried to calm Waverly down.

"It's too dangerous for the both of us, we can't do it." Nicole said while holding Waverly by her shoulders

"We have to, if we don't, people will die."

Nicole knew she was right, but she was afraid of Waverly getting hurt.

"Fine, where you go, I go." Nicole nodded

Waverly gave her a half smile and a small kiss before going to Jeremy.

"How's it going?"

"Their firewall was tough to break but I'm in." Jeremy paused, looking at the screen, "They seem to have a bomb."

"Okay, when is it set to go off?" Waverly asked

"Two days." Jeremy gulped

Nicole stepped in, "Okay, that gives us roughly forty-eight hours to make plans to disarm the bomb and get out safely."

Jeremy nodded, "I'm already on it, they should be done in around two hours. While I do this, you guys go scope out the BBD headquarters, I need a guard count."

They both nodded as they both grabbed a small pistol, and their book bags. Since it was still daytime, they couldn't wear their suits, too much exposure.

They quickly drove to the headquarters, and set up their equipment on a hill right beside the building.

As Waverly looked through her binoculars she started a conversation, "So, after this is all done, do you want to hang up the suits for good?"

"I don't care, just as long as it's your decision." Nicole wrote down the number of guards

"Well, I want to start a life with you. And we can't do that if we're in constant danger all the time. I think I'm ready to be done." Waverly sighed

"If that's what you want, then we'll do it." Nicole smiled

"I started this crusade to avenge my parents deaths, and once we take out BBD, I would have finished it." Waverly set her binoculars down

"Then let's finish it, together." Nicole gave Waverly another smile, showing her dimples

As soon as they collected what they needed, they packed up and returned to Jeremy.

"Here you go." Waverly said while handing Jeremy the data they collected

"Thank you, now this will take a few hours to calculate the plan but in the mean time you two should rest." Jeremy said while typing

They both agreed and headed upstairs, leaving Jeremy to create the plan.

Once upstairs, Waverly checked the time, "We have little over seven hours until we need to get ready."

"Yeah, we should probably sleep." Nicole said

"Yeah-, sleep." Waverly repeated

Nicole noticed the tone in Waverly's voice, the certain tone that leads to anything but sleep.

Waverly kissed Nicole hard as they went upstairs to the bedroom, but Nicole stopped Waverly before it could go any further.

“Waves—, no, we’ll be too tired to carry out the mission,” Nicole said with sad eyes

Waverly sighed and fell on the bed.

“But-,” Nicole said as she got closer to Waverly, “Afterwards—,” She placed a light kiss on Waverly’s lips, “We’ll have all the time in the world.”

Waverly smiled and nodded as Nicole laid down next to her. They both fell asleep then woke up seven hours later.

“Hey!” Jeremy shouted as he woke them up

“Has it already been seven hours?” Nicole asked groggily

“Yes, we need to go.” Jeremy said as he turned as ran down the stairs

Waverly got up and stretched then helped Nicole out of bed, “You ready?”

“Always am.” Nicole confirmed

They followed Jeremy into the basement and suited up. Waverly played with the mask in her hands as Jeremy went over the plans.

“Okay, so from what it says, the bomb will be loaded onto a plane and will be sent off at eleven. You will need to get there before they leave and disarm it. There’s twelve guards at each entrance plus twenty or so inside the building. You’ll have to go through the building to get to the plane,” Jeremy paused while pulling two boxes out from his bag, “As usual, your earpieces.” He handed each box to them

“What happens if the plane leaves, and we’re still on it?” Nicole asked

“Oh right! Wynonna has put two parachutes on the plane so after you guys disarm it, you can jump  
off.” Jeremy said

Waverly took a deep breath, “Okay.”

“I’ll be with you guys the whole time, just not physically.” Jeremy joked

Waverly and Nicole gave him a smile before heading out.

———

“Okay, we’re here.” Waverly said through the microphone

“Okay, they’ll be twelve guards up ahead, try and take them out one by one.” Jeremy said while looking at the plans

Nicole threw a rock to get a few of the guards attention, when they came close, she took them out silently while Waverly took out the others.

“Nice.” Waverly said while looking over at Nicole

Nicole mumbled a thanks as she grabbed the keycard and unlocked the door. They made they’re way through the halls of the BBD and took out the guards as they went. When they approached the main hall, they saw the twenty guards.

“There’s no way we can do this quietly.” Nicole said while pulling out her guns

“But we can do it quickly,” Waverly said as she pulled out her weapons, “On my count.. one, two, three, go!”

Nicole and Waverly charged at the guards and started fighting. Nicole fired shots and Waverly stabbed them. Once Nicole was out of ammo, she resorted to punching, Waverly assisted Nicole by tossing her one of her katanas. They both fought in sync until not one guard was alive.

Waverly gave Nicole a high five then picked up some ammo and handed it to her, “Here,”

Nicole nodded as she gave Waverly’s katana back, “Here.”

“Okay, they’re getting ready to leave, you need to hurry!” Jeremy shouted from the comms

Nicole and Waverly followed Jeremy’s directions and ran to where the plane was being held. Waverly stopped in her tracks when she saw Wynonna talking to the woman who operated the BBD, Lucado.

Nicole talked to Waverly as they hid behind a crate, “We need to get on that plane.”

“We will, I have a plan.” Waverly said as she stood up, exposing herself to the two women

Wynonna was the first to see Waverly, giving her a look. Then Lucado took a step back.

“Earp, take the shot!” Lucado yelled

Wynonna took out her gun and pointed it at Waverly, then with a quick smile she then pointed at Lucado.

“Trust me, I will.” Wynonna said as she pulled the trigger, letting Lucado’s body fall to the ground

Waverly smiled as she hugged her sister, “Thank you.”

“No problem, sis. Now don’t you and the redhead have a plane to catch?” Wynonna pointed to the plane which was starting it’s engines

Nicole and Waverly ran as the plane started to move, Nicole jumped onto the ramp then grabbed Waverly’s hand and helped her on.

As soon as the ramp shut, they searched for the bomb which was sitting in the middle of the plane.

They both went to it and started searching for the correct wires.

“Okay, you’ll need to find a red, blue, and yellow wire.” Jeremy said nervously

“I found the red.” Nicole stated as she continued looking for the other two

“I found the blue.” Waverly said as they both looked for the yellow

They tore through several wires but couldn’t find a yellow one, “Jeremy, there’s no yellow wire.”

“There should be—, oh no, they changed the plans last minute. It’s now remotely set,” Jeremy said as he started to type furiously, “The remote is on the plane with you.”

“Where?” Waverly asked

“Cock-pit.” Jeremy stated

Waverly turned to Nicole and threw her a parachute, “You need to get off of this plane,”

“No, what about you!” Nicole yelled as Waverly pushed the release of the ramp

“This is my crusade, I’m going to finish it, I can’t have you getting hurt!” Waverly shouted, “I’ll be right behind you! Go!”

Before Nicole could protest, Waverly slid something in Nicole’s pocket and pushed her off of the plane

Waverly wiped a couple tears and made her way to the cock-pit. She slid the door open and found a man with blonde spiked hair.

She quickly grabbed the detonator off of the console, “Sorry, but I really don’t feel like cleaning up a bombed city.”

The man turned around and tried to grab Waverly but she stepped back and started for the ramp. Before she could jump, she felt a force pull her back and slam her into the wall. She tasted the metallic liquid in her mouth as she stood back up. They threw punches back and forth before the detonator slipped out of Waverly’s pocket and slid down the ramp. Waverly and the man both charged after it, but they were too late.

As Nicole hit the ground, she unclipped her parachute and watched the plane soar through the sky, she waited for Waverly’s parachute to appear but it never did. She focused on the plane as it flew farther and farther away. She knew Waverly was in trouble, but she couldn’t save her. Before she could think of anything else she saw the plane explode.

The air in Nicole’s lungs ceased to exist as she let out a cry. Wynonna jumped out of her car and fell to Nicole’s side as she watched the burning pieces of the plane fall from the sky.

Nicole’s eyes were blurred from the tears and her throat hurt from screaming. Wynonna cried as she pulled Nicole into her arms.

Jeremy heard what was happening and threw his equipment off of the table.

Eventually Nicole was pulled up and put into the car, the rest of the night was a blur. She was in and out of reality, she remembered being dragged into bed and the slight pinch of the sleeping medicine.

———

“Baby-, wake up.” Nicole heard the soothing voice of Waverly

“I’m awake, I’m awake.” Nicole said as she yawned

She felt Waverly’s arms wrap around her core, “No, you’re not.” Waverly teased

“You’re right, I’m not.” Nicole laughed

She turned as faced Waverly’s face and looked into her eyes, “I love you, Waverly.”

“I love you too, Nicole.”

———

Nicole woke up in a sweat, pinching her eyes closed hoping this wasn’t real. But it was, she got up and paced throughout her bedroom, thinking back to what she could have done to save Waverly. But there was nothing. Nothing at all.

She fell to the ground sobbing, her soulmate was gone.

Waverly Earp was dead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS NOT OVER, REPEAT, THIS STORY IS NOT OVER.


	8. Chapter 8

She was in and out of consciousness, she remembers being thrown over someone's shoulder and set onto a cold metal table.

The sting from the needle and thread being woven into her skin. The soft gauze being wrapped around various parts of her body.

It wasn't until two days later she awoke, she was in the backseat of a truck, passing the 'Welcome to Purgatory' sign.

"Hello?" She asked as she sat up

"You're awake, good." The man spoke

"Why are we leaving the city?" She asked once more

"You've been compromised, people know who you are. That mission you ran before the plane exploded, was just to draw you out. They aren't going to stop, they'll kill everyone you care about." He said while turning onto the highway

"Who?"

"BBD. They'll kill Nicole, and I know you don't want that to happen, Waverly." The man said

"H-how do you know my name?" Waverly asked

"Wynonna. Me and her were apart of the BBD, we were both trying to get information on them. She trusted me to get you out of the city after the explosion."

"Wait, I don't understand. Why would she—," Waverly stopped as soon as she realized, "She wanted to protect me."

"And Nicole." He said sadly

"No-, there has to be another way. I can't just leave her behind. I love her!" Waverly started shouting

"Sometimes the best thing to do, is to leave them behind." He said while pulling a letter out from a bag and handing it to Waverly

She saw Wynonna's handwriting and immediately put it down, "Turn around. I'm not leaving."

"I'm sorry, that isn't your choice." He said as he pulled a syringe out

"Now." Waverly threatened

"I'm sorry." He reached back and injected Waverly with the syringe

The last thing that was on Waverly's mind, was Nicole as she blacked out.

———

Nicole woke up and stared at the ceiling, not motivated to get up. She heard Wynonna call for her, but ignored it.

"Nicole, you need to get up. It's been two days." Wynonna said with a careful tone

Nicole turned and looked at her, "How can you be so emotionless. Your sister is dead, Waverly is dead!"

Wynonna took a gulp, "They haven't found a body."

Nicole immediately sat up, "What?"

"The search team, hasn't found a body." Wynonna repeated while sitting at the edge of the bed, fumbling something between her fingers

"So she could still be alive?" Nicole hopefully asked

"Most likely not, I'm sorry." Wynonna looked at the floor, "Uhm-, I found this in the pocket of your clothes, I thought you'd might want to have it."

Wynonna handed Nicole a ring. Nicole took it, thinking back to when Waverly pushed her off of the plane. Waverly had slipped a ring into her pocket.

Nicole looked down at it, tears forming in her eyes, "I'm going to leave, I just came by to give that to you and tell you that we're going to start planning her funeral."

"Funeral? You haven't found a body yet?" Nicole looked up at her

"There's no chance she would've made it out of there alive." Wynonna said before she walked out

As Wynonna walked down the stairs, she started crying, she wasn't going to see her sister ever again.

———

Waverly blinked a few times and woke up. She was sitting in a chair, facing the man who had drugged her.

"Welcome back," He said sarcastically

"So-, your Wynonna's friend, I never caught your name?" Waverly questioned

"Xavier, but you can just call be Dolls." He said as he unloaded the back of the truck

"How long am I going to be with you, Dolls?" Waverly asked but then clarified, "When can I go home?"

Dolls was silent for a moment before replying, "Maybe you should read Wynonna's letter."

Waverly shook her head slowly, "Why can't you just give me a damn answer!"

"All the answers you need are in that letter." He said calmly

She turned around and grabbed the letter from the backseat, her bruised hands shaking as she opened it.

_Dear Waverly,_

_This must be hard for you as it is for me. I'm writing you this letter to give you an explanation. A explanation on why you had to leave._  
BBD wants you, and only you. Your skills are what they need to start cloning. I couldn't let them take you, so when you fell from the plane I told Dolls to take you away.  
I knew by telling him this, that I would never see you again. I want to keep you safe, always have. So by the time you're reading this, you'll be thousands of miles away. You can't come back, at least not yet. I will try and take down BBD, but until then, you need to stay safe.  
In the meantime, I'll keep Nicole safe, I know you'd want that. She was the one for you, and I'm sorry I had to take that away from you.  
So until we see each other again, this is goodbye.

_I'm sorry._

_Love, Wynonna_

Waverly gripped the piece of paper to her chest, trying to fight the tears. She felt someone touch her arm, it was Dolls.

"I'm sorry, I really am." He said sincerely

But all Waverly could think about were the people she was leaving behind.

———

Nicole went downstairs, the ring Waverly gave her, on her finger. She noticed Wynonna sleeping on the chair in the living room.

She hadn't left since the night of Waverly's disappearance. Nicole thought Wynonna wanted company, and she didn't blame her. Nicole was in agonizing pain, and somehow Wynonna being there helped.

Jeremy hadn't been seen, he said he needed time and left. She couldn't blame him either, him and Waverly were best friends. Nothing would change that.

Nicole never really knew what heartbreak felt like until now. It wasn't the sloppy breakup heartbreak but the heartbreak where you can't feel anything anymore. Nicole was numb, emotionless, she couldn't shed another tear.

Her emotions were turned off.

"Hey—," A sleep Wynonna said from behind

Nicole turned around, "Hi."

Next thing Wynonna knew she was being pulled into a hug. She didn't bother resisting knowing Nicole's state of mind.

"I'm sorry," Nicole said through Wynonna's shoulder, "You must be hurting too."

"I've already cried away all of my tears, I'm okay." Wynonna said while patting Nicole's back

Nicole released Wynonna and went back upstairs without another word.

Twenty minutes later, Nicole came down, fully dressed and ready to go search. Before Wynonna could ask where she was going, she answered.

"I'm going to search for her." Nicole said as she walked out of the door

By the time Nicole arrived at the crime scene, it was already night. She had to sneak past the cops, and get to where the plane crashed, undetected.

She was careful not to let anyone see her as she ran over to the plane. Once she was clear and turned on her flashlight and began looking for clues.

She saw blood, and a lot of it. She knew that Jeremy, whenever he was, must've switched the DNA samples so that the police wouldn't find out the Peacemakers true identity.

She continued to investigate, she saw a bloody Waverly-sized handprint on the wall. Her heartbeat started to rise as she figured out what happened.

Waverly was fighting, the detonator must've fell and the person and her both jumped for it. But they were both too late.

Nicole couldn't face the facts, she knew Waverly wasn't dead. She just couldn't prove it.

———

Waverly picked at the food Dolls had made. She felt sick to her stomach. She knew what she had to do, but the reality of it was that she would never seen Nicole again.

"You okay?" Dolls asked

Waverly snapped, "Does it look like I'm okay? You should've left me to die!"

Dolls' jaw locked, "Well, I'm sorry for following your sister's directions."

Waverly rolled her eyes and left their motel room. She knew he would be right behind her, in fear of her running away.

She heard the footsteps behind her as she opened the truck door.

"Look, I know you're pissed off, but I can't help it. You're not the only one leaving behind someone you love!" Dolls said loudly

Waverly stopped in her tracks and turned around, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm the only one Wynonna trusts, she trusts me to keep you safe. And honestly, I thought you could keep yourself safe until I saw you defenseless and unconscious on the ground." Dolls paused, "We all need someone to have our back, Waverly."

Waverly didn't respond because she knew he was right, she knew that she couldn't go back.

"Okay fine, I'll stop trying to run away if you tell me where we're headed." Waverly crossed her arms

"We're going to an BBD safe house—, in Iceland." Dolls hesitated the last part of the sentence

Waverly blinked a few times, "BBD? Iceland?"

"BBD still thinks I'm apart of their agency, so we'll use that to our advantage. And Iceland is the only place where a BBD headquarters doesn't exist. So they won't be checking up on us for a while." Dolls explained

Waverly pouted and looked at the ground.

“The best thing for you to do, is to forget about them.” Dolls said truthfully

And Waverly knew he was right, she had to forget about Nicole and her life back at Purgatory.

———

Nicole wasn’t sad anymore, she wasn’t upset or angry. She knew that if Waverly was alive, she would’ve contacted her by now.

Nicole never received a message, email, or even a letter. By the fourth day, she started to lose hope. She convinced herself that Waverly was not dead, just gone. She knew one day, somehow, Waverly would come back to her.

She slid on her black coat, and walked downstairs delicately. Wynonna was waiting for her in the living room.

“Are you ready?” Wynonna asked gently

Nicole thought for a moment then grabbed the piece of paper which held her speech, “Yes.”

As they drove to the cemetery, Nicole twisted the ring around her finger. Her nerves growing steady as they parked.

Wynonna got out of the car and left Nicole to grieve. Once Nicole was ready she got out and straightened her coat.

She carefully walked up to the ceremony, everyone stopped talked as Wynonna joined her side. Nicole saw the casket and tears immediately started filling her eyes. The fact that they couldn’t have an actual funeral made her cry, they had to bury her under a fake name.

They sat down and listened as the preacher told his prayers. Then Wynonna stood up and said her short but meaningful speech.

“Waverly, was the best sister I could ever ask for. She helped me get out of my tough times and strived for me to be great. I don’t know what I’m going to do without her—,” Wynonna started crying, “Excuse me.”

Nicole watched as Wynonna went back to her chair, she gave her a small hug before standing up to speak.

She sniffled before pulling out the carefully folded piece of paper. She looked it over before looking back at the small amount of people.

Rosita, Wynonna, John, and Jeremy. Jeremy sat in the back with dark sunglasses on. She gave him a slight nod and put the piece of paper to he side.

“Waverly Earp. That name meant so much to many people. I never thought that she’d mean something to me, but here I am.” Nicole let out a tearful laugh, “She was the love of my life and I don’t think I’ll ever get that back. I tried to convince myself that she was alive, just not here. But that didn’t work out so well.”

Wynonna didn’t make eye contact with Nicole when she looked at her, “I have so many memories that I shared with her, but I picked this one specifically because it marked the start of our relationship. It was the day we first met, she had passed me with a broken brake light. And being the person I am, I pulled her over but when I walked up to her window, I was memorized. I couldn’t give her a ticket with the amazing excuse she had,” Jeremy let out a quiet laugh, “Instead of giving her a ticket, I gave her my number.”

Nicole looked up at the sky then back down at the small crowd, “I love her, I love her so much that it’s practically impossible to move on. And by saying this, I know it’s over.”

Nicole took a deep breath then walked back to her seat, thinking that if Waverly was here she’d laugh at her pathetic attempt at a speech.

When they lowered the casket, Nicole cried into Wynonna’s shoulder, there was no turning back from this.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next three years, Waverly has come to terms with her new life. She and Dolls both did missions against the BBD. Small ones, not enough to cause attention to themselves.

Meanwhile Nicole had been doing research and tracking any abnormal violence. She went out at night and beat on thugs to relieve her stress and anger. She had been talking to people more, she had gotten her job back at the PCPD, but she still felt empty.

Wynonna on the other hand was doing great, she was on track to taking down the BBD for good. And the updates Dolls was giving her, made her happy to know her sister was doing okay. But she was even more happy about the thought of Waverly coming home.

"So this is where you'll need to enter, then you'll need to shut down the power grid." Jeremy said while pointing at the blueprints

Wynonna nodded, "Okay, then?"

"Then you're going to make you're way to the main control room. Pull whatever data you can and put it onto this hard-drive." Jeremy handed her the piece of plastic, "Once you're done, you'll need to get out quick, the explosives you planted will need to be detonated after we take off."

Wynonna nodded as she adjusted her goggles, "See you soon."

Jeremy nodded then watched Wynonna jump out of the airplane.

Once Wynonna landed she unclipped her parachute and ran up to the nearest door. She took out the guards easily and made her way to the power grid. She shot another two guards then pulled the lever down, which made the power shut down.

She followed Jeremy's directions to the main control room, she carefully plugged in the hard-drive and started downloading data. She typed as the alarms went off.

"Almost done," She said to Jeremy through the earpiece

"You have two hostiles coming your way."

Wynonna quickly turned around and shot them both, "Okay, done. Making my way to the extraction point."

She jumped over the bodies she dropped and sprinted to the airstrip where Jeremy and the plane were waiting. Jeremy held his hand out for Wynonna to grab as the plane started the engine. She jumped in and grabbed the detonator.

"This is for you, Waves." Wynonna said with her finger on the button

"Agreed." Jeremy said

Wynonna pushed the button once they were far enough away. She laughed as she watched the main BBD base of operations explode.

"We did it! We really did it." Wynonna said as she laid back thinking about Waverly, finally able to come home

———

Dolls received the call in the middle of the night. And started packing while Waverly slept. Four hours later the truck was packed and any evidence of them being there was gone. Waverly woke up and Dolls told her the news.

"We get to go home." Dolls said with a smile

"Wait-, home as in Purgatory?" Waverly said, her eyes wide

"Yes, the trucks packed and we leave when you're ready."

"I'm ready now!" Waverly basically shouted

"I figured, let's go." Dolls turned and made his way to the truck

Waverly followed close behind, turning around and taking one last look of the safe house.

Almost a day and a half later, Waverly and Dolls arrived at Purgatory. Wynonna met them at the airport, Waverly ran up to her and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"I missed you so much!" Waverly said while hugged Wynonna

Wynonna patted Waverly's back, "I missed you too."

When they broke, Waverly looked around for a certain redhead, but there was no sight of one.

Wynonna noticed, "Uhm-, I think it's best, for you and Nicole if she didn't find out right away."

Waverly furrowed her eyebrows, "Why?"

"She's been taking your death hard," Wynonna paused, "She just got over you."

Waverly felt like someone had just kicked her in the chest, "Oh."

Wynonna nodded, "But your apartment is still your apartment, Jeremy took over the lease."

Waverly gave her a half smile, "Thank you."

Waverly was happy to be home, but somehow she still felt upset. Mostly because of Nicole.

———

Waverly decided to take the bus home, she didn't want to be attacked with all the different questions Wynonna would ask.

She stared out the window as the bus slowly came to a stop. She noticed a certain redhead walk into a near building. She quickly stood from her seat, signaling the driver to stop.

"Wait! Wait!" Waverly said as she ran towards the front, she thanked the man then jumped off

She walked so fast, she was nearly jogging. She read the sign above the building Nicole had went into, Shorty's Bar.

She looked through the window and looked for Nicole, she spotted her talking to another woman. She was laughing, more importantly, she was happy. Waverly took another look before walking away.

Meanwhile Nicole was sipping a beer when she saw a familiar figure. By the time she turned around, all she saw was the brown hair leave her sight. She quickly threw a bill on the counter and got up.

“I’m sorry, I totally forgot to feed my cat.” Nicole made a lame excuse, “I’ll see you around—,”

“Shae, my names Shae.” She woman said

Nicole smiled, “See you later, Shae.”

Shae slid Nicole her number and she took it. She quickly walked outside, and searched for the brunette. She saw the brown hair turn the corner, into the alley, she sprinted into the alley. But when she got there, no one was to be seen. She shook her head and punched the brick wall beside her.

She winced in pain as her knuckles cracked, “Damn-,”

Waverly couldn’t help but look at Nicole from above, she knew Nicole wasn’t over her, but she seemed happy with the woman she was with. She hopped to the next roof and made her way to her apartment.

When she got to the window, she saw Jeremy sleeping on the couch, she knocked lightly on the window.

He opened his eyes then squinted at the sunlight. He itched his beard then looked over at the window. His eyes immediately widened, he ran over and unlocked the window.

Waverly hopped in and was pulled into a hug.

“I thought you were dead! I mean Wynonna told me but I didn’t believe her—,” Jeremy said while pulling back and releasing Waverly

“Well, I am very much alive.” She smiled

“I can see.” He laughed

Waverly looked around, her home was exactly how it was before she left. She walked over and looked at the picture of her and Nicole.

“Oh- I’m guessing you haven’t seen her yet.” Jeremy said while walking up to Waverly

“No, I have. She looks—, happy.” Waverly turned around a gave a half smile

Jeremy furrowed his brows, “She hasn’t been happy since you left. She’s barely talked to me or Wynonna, she isolated herself.”

Waverly looked at the ground, “Should I go see her?”

Jeremy nodded, “Yes, you should.”

“What if she doesn’t want to see me?” Waverly whispered

“Waverly-, no matter what time or place, she’ll open the door for you.”

Waverly nodded as she grabbed her keys, which were still in the same place she had left them, “I’ll see you later!”

“Good luck!” Jeremy said as Waverly walked out

As Waverly drove, she started to get nervous. She was going to see Nicole. And honestly, she didn’t know how she was going to react.

Once Nicole’s house was in sight, Waverly held her breath. She parked and walked up to her porch slowly.

Before she knocked she took a deep breath to calm down. Her shaky hand rose and knocked on the door.

“Come in!” She heard from inside the house

Waverly carefully opened the door and walked inside. The house was a mess, piles of paper, and empty bottles of liquor lay on the floor.

Waverly tried her best as she held back tears. She walked into the bathroom where she saw the back of Nicole’s head. She seemed to be bandaging her hand.

“Need any help?” Waverly asked as she took another breath

Nicole dropped the bandages on the floor and turned around slowly. Once she saw her face she started sobbing, Waverly pulled her into a warm hug.

“Shhh-, it’s okay.” Waverly said as she stroked Nicole’s short hair

“I- thought you were dead,” Nicole said into Waverly’s shoulder

“I’ve been getting that a lot lately.” Waverly joked

Nicole laughed as she pulled back and touched Waverly’s face, “C-can I kiss you?”

“Please.” Waverly whispered as Nicole connected her lips with hers

The kiss seemed to last forever, the only thing that kept them from kissing was the lack of oxygen.

Nicole pressed her forehead on Waverly’s, “I missed you so much.”

Waverly nodded, “I missed you too.”

She looked down at Nicole’s hand and noticed the ring, along with the blood on the other.

“Oh my god—, Nicole!” Waverly said as she grabbed the hand which was bleeding

“I couldn’t bandage it myself.” Nicole shrugged

Waverly bent down and grabbed the bandages, she carefully wrapped them around Nicole’s knuckles, “Better?”

“Much.” She smiled as she stroked Waverly’s cheek

Waverly laid her hand on top of Nicole’s, “I see you found the ring.”

Nicole looked at her with sad eyes, “Yes, I did.”

Waverly looked at the ground, “I’m sorry,” She whispered

“For what?” Nicole asked

“For all of this, leaving you to think I was dead, driving you insane, there’s so many reasons.”

“All that matters, is that you’re here with me, right now.” Nicole reassured

Waverly nodded as she hugged Nicole once more. Before they could kiss again, Nicole’s phone started ringing.

Nicole rolled her eyes as she let go of Waverly and looked at it.

“Is it that woman I saw you with? You looked happy.” Waverly asked

“Shae? I just met her today, she’s nothing compared to you.” Nicole set her phone down as she leaned in for a kiss

Waverly accepted and kissed Nicole. Waverly walked backwards, pulling Nicole with her. She flopped on the couch and Nicole followed. She continued to kiss Waverly, as she played with the hem of her shirt.

Waverly quickly stopped her, “Nic—, I think we should take it slow. Just for now.”

Nicole nodded, “Okay.”

The rest of their day was filled with making up for lost time and reconnecting.

———

They talked for hours and hours, and eventually the sun had set and it was time for Waverly to go back home.

“I should get going, Jeremy is probably waiting.” Waverly said as she put her coat on

“Okay, will I see you tomorrow?” Nicole asked as she walked Waverly to the door

“Definitely!” Waverly said as she pulled Nicole into a hug

“I- I love you, Waverly.” Nicole kissed her

“I love you, Nicole.”

Waverly walked into the cold and made her way to her car, she turned around when she heard footsteps approach her. It was Nicole.

“I know the offer isn’t valid anymore but I’d say yes.” Nicole gave Waverly the ring back

“Who said the offer wasn’t valid?” Waverly asked as she got down on one knee

“Nicole Haught, will you make me the happiest not dead person alive and marry me?” Waverly asked with a smile

“Yes! A million times yes!” Nicole said as she kissed Waverly once more

At this moment, both Waverly and Nicole knew that finally, they were going to have a life together.

 

 

 


End file.
